Almost sweet
by toomuchchampagne
Summary: When you best bro goes missing, who do you turn to? His little sister, of course. A short Thea/Tommy OS. A take on their relationship during the five years Oliver was missing. Pre-pilot. Warning for drug use.


Diclaimer : I don't own anything.

A/N : So I just officially got my first flaming for my Thea/Oliver fic o/ and it really motivated me to write more. I'll probably post more Thea/Oliver in the coming weeks, but for now a short, almost sweet, Thea/Tommy fic.

I'm obsessed with Willa Holland and I ship her with everybody she ever shared a scene with, and even and some more. Oliver, Tommy, the next one is probably Diggle (remember episode 2, he was leaving the room she was entering, now I ship them. Yes, this is madness), then Laurel and maybe then her mother. JK. The girl has mad sexual chemistry with everybody, though.

I'm being volontarily vague on their age here, so lets just agree that nothing happened until she was at least sixteen. Even if it makes the timeline weird.

So yeah, I'm gonna stop talking. Just enjoy and give me some feedback ^^

Warning for drug use. Also, it was written quickly and didn't get beta'ed so there'll probably be typos. I apologize in advance.

* * *

He's here. Her Lost Brother's shadow, haunting the house.

The house where they used to laugh, play and run free together. And then not together, as they got older and she got girlier and it wasn't seemly for them to play together anymore.

Little sisters are annoying, they would say.

Boys are dumb, she would retort.

And so they parted ways, but kept circling around each other in the giant mansion, carefully avoiding to run into one another.

But now her brother is gone, and he's here looking for her. Tommy.

He's been coming here looking for her for a while now. Looking for comfort in the only other person who could understand, truly understand. It all started a few months after her brother and father's disappearance and it never stopped. His visits are irregular, sporadic, but he always comes back.

He comes only at night. By day when he ventures into the Queen's mansion it's with an invitation from her mother and a fake smile on his lips.

But during his nightly visits, there is no pretense. He comes because the pain is too much and the loss too overwhelming so he goes to the one person he knows will understand, no words necessary. They share the same burden after all, for he was as much Ollie's brother as she was his sister.

So he comes and he finds her—sometimes in her room, sometimes in Oliver's, sometimes lost among the garden's trees or next to the graves-and stay by her side for as long as she (or is it him?) needs.

And in the night as well as in each other's presence, they find some relief for their common burden. It helps to carry it together.

It's as innocent as grief can be, almost sweet at first. Almost as if, by the sheer magic of being together, they can bring back the Ollie of the old days. The one who would laugh and play and run freely with them in this same mansion, now so cruelly laugh-free.

But it can't stay innocent forever. Because Tommy is a wicked boy, a heart-broken little boy with too much pain on his wicked mind, and this almost-magic between them is too sweet and too tempting for him to resist.

And, she has to admit, she's a pretty wicked girl now too. Not-so-sweet, not-so-innocent Thea is popping pills behind everyone's back, but when he comes at night she doesn't hide it from him.

They are sharing the worst already, she doesn't see the point in hiding anything from him. Not at night, not when he's so open and pretense-free and everything around them is Ollie.

But it changes something.

He sees her differently after he finds out. Because now he sees that she's as damaged as he is. (As if he didn't already know, she thinks.)

He almost laughs when she tells him, and it's not so sweet, then he tells her that if she really wants to do that shit he'll get her something better.

And he does. At his next visit he brings her the finest weed in the city, and they smoke it together. That night, his hand finds its way to her thigh and her head to his chest.

And it changes everything.

His nightly visits are the same, it's the tone that's different. It's all in the subtext of his eyes and her mouth, the tightening of his jaw and the low tone of her voice, the way he bites his lips and how she plays with her hair. It's the fire in his eyes that seems to lit something inside of her.

It's here, in the little things and it tastes like budding love and marijuana. In a twisted way, it's almost sweet again.

He's here in her room one night, burning up her skin with his gaze, when she gets the call that turns her world upside down. Ollie is alive. He's on his way back, back to their house, back to her. The world is right again.

And it changes nothing.

The next night, he's in her room and the fire in his eyes is only brighter.

* * *

So, what did you think? Review please.


End file.
